


Loves not all that bad

by CrimsonLotus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Praise Kink, The second time I've written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Based on the prompt:“I’d like to see concerned, slightly soft side of Kevin taking it slow and kissing all over Chris while asking quietly if it's okay or praising him for always being his friend. Romantic, tender, bff love.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anything repeats or looks weird let me know! It's 3:24AM as I write this and I've made several edits already. And the format keeps going terrible.

 

Chris returns to the hotel room later in than expected that day, looking tired, worn out; he flashes a soft smile at Charlotte and Lita when he passes them; doesn't bother with Stephanie, because frankly she's not worth it. He greets Hunter, says he missed him, says he's gonna try and get a nap in before the house show that night.

He finds Kevin is relaxing on the bed when he opens the door to room, sometimes being in a relationship is pretty damn nice. Kevin's on his phone as usual, although he lets it go slack in his hand as soon as he sees Chris. Despite his relaxed posture, his face is tense and his eyes are eagerly expecting Chris’ news. "How'd it go?" "

Chris sighs, flopping down on the bed, wincing at the unexpected shot of pain through his back. "About as well as you'd expect. I'm not as bad as Shawn yet, so don't worry too much. The damage to my lower back has simply built up over time, being in the cell just aggravated it. I've got to wear a brace, be a bit more careful, and in general take things lightly till it stops bothering me. " He rubs at his eyes, he knows at this point the little makeup he has on is practically gone, but it’ll still probably irate his eyes. He’d thrown on make up to mask the look of pure death on his face as he’d spent most of last night dealing with the unbearable pain in his back, rendering him entirely sleepless. "So I'll be okay. But really the doctor went on forever, why can't they say things simply?" 

Kevin’s face relaxes, then he's raising his hands to caress Chris's face. "I'm glad to hear you’ll be okay, even if you do look like you're living hell." 

"Yeah, it was..." Chris trails off trying to both find the right words and to fight off the tiredness that was finally catching up to him. His hair was no doubt unstyled now, sticking in several directions from all the times he had run his fingers through it in an attempt to calm his nerves. He’d turned to gnawing on his lip after that had proved to be ineffective, the stinging pain in his lower lip meant he had drew blood at some point during the day. To top it off, his back felt like it was a blaze and his neck was stiff and hurt to be turned. "Shitty. Terrible. Potentially removing extra years off my life. Honestly, I was miserable the whole time. I hate doctors almost as much as I hated not knowing if i would be okay or not.”

Kevin hums, moving to climb carefully on top of Chris, mindful of both of their injuries, trapping Chris on the bed. "Injuries are never easy, even the small ones. But then again, the veteran Y2J knows all about that doesn't he? He’s too good to let things bring him down. Too good to both me and the business. Hell, guess I could even say you're precious." he muses. 

Chris swallows, his throat had gone dry. He looks up at the dark eyes in front of him. "You could say that. But really all the vets known a lot ‘bout that." 

Kevin gives a small smile. "Well. I think all things considered, you're holding up real well. However, you could also stop dodging compliments. You're cocky as hell in the ring, but so insecure in the bed." 

Chris puffs out a little laugh. "Stop kidding around Kev. You know how I feel about this. Compliments are hard to take, more so when I've got someone as attractive as you saying it. They sound like lies.” He huffs out as Kevin's thighs settle around his. 

"Mm. Maybe I do, but can't accept it. I think the world of you Chris." Kevin's back bunches up as he bends down to be able to press kisses to the underside of Chris’ jaw. Chris arches like a cat, spine popping all the way. Chin now pressed against Chris’ upper neck, Kevin says, "You make me proud every day, you know?" His dark eyes glance down; a thick finger traces along the patterns of Chris's tattoos. "The way you’re always at my side. You do more than I deserve. You scared the hell out of me during that hell in a cell match. That cell shortens careers. You shouldn't have to risk that." 

Chris licks his lips, breath a bit heavy, puffing into Kevin's face. The other man's weight now fully rests on him, heavy and comforting, but as Kevin straightens his back, the rest of his body lowers all the way, wonderfully weighing down on Chris. Who let out a small moan and slightly squirmed as he started to get a little hard.

"I think you missed me, didn't you?" Kevin says, a devious grin spread across his face, although Chris can see the barest hint of mirth playing in his eyes. "It's not fair you have to come home so tired. They don't treat you good enough, you know." The grin twitches, still controlled but growing more and more predatory. That cherry of a mouth moves up, dips; Kevin catches Chris's earring, which he'd dug out because it made him feel a bit younger, between his teeth, pulling softly. 

Chris feels his face go red as Kevin whispers, "Not like I do..."

Chris gulps, eyelids fluttering as Kevin moves back into focus to look at him. "Do you want me to treat you good, baby?" Kevin says quietly. "You want me to take care of you?" He presses his groin down hard into Chris's own, shifting down softly to meet with another little arch of Chris’s back. Chris's mouth opens slightly, although only a small keening noise comes out; he feels a jolt of arousal as Kevin’s words circle around his head.

"Y-yeah," he says, face flushing with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. "Yeah, that'd be good."

Kevin hums again, looking pleased. "You're gonna be good for me, yeah? Let me make you feel good, let me help you relax?"

Chris feels frozen. He forgets, sometimes, exactly who he's with. Has to remind himself that this is Kevin not Goldburg, but damn sometimes he just clicks out."Chris?" Kevin asks, looking at him intently; Chris knows that look. He's bringing him back in, making sure they can go on with this. So while it’s easy to forget who he's with, Chris also knows nobody could take better care of him, that Kevin would never hurt him. "I'm always good," he answers, shooting back a bit of forced confidence. Kevin smiles, it's an acceptable answer. 

"Chris?" Kevin asks, looking at him intently; Chris knows that look. He's waiting for consent.

Not just good, babe," he breathes, a hand coming up to Chris mouth. He thumbs at his lover's bottom lip, slipping the tip of his thumb into Chris’ open mouth. "The greatest. Deserve to be treated so good. Such a good best friend, but an even better lover."

Chris moves to respond, but then Kevin's lips press insistently into his. He relaxes, giving up control as Kevin licks softly into his mouth. His cock twitches with interest, and he groans out loud as Kevin presses down against him, then cantering his hips up then away only to repeat, the friction working him up slowly, delicately yet purposefully. 

Kevin's mouth slips away as he moves to pull off Chris’ necklace and scarf, face pulled taut in a desire filled grin. He devours Chris's mouth again, hands ripping blindly at his lover's shirt until the buttons are flat out ripped off. Maneuvering the rest of the shirt out from under him is it's own terribly difficult task, tugging at Chris's hair as Kevin pulls it away. 

Kevin is starting to smell like sweat but also still smells woodsy, the sent flooding Chris’ senses, as he mouths over Chris's jaw and down to his neck, nipping slightly as his hand lowers to palm over Chris's growing hardness. He groans again, and the hand presses in harder. 

"Let's get these off of you, huh?" Kevin finally manages to get a piece of clothes of without issue, sliding Chris's leather pants off easily and without ripping a thing. Though that's only because Chris had never buttoned them up when he originally put them on. He takes Chris's boxers with it, one fell swoop. "Already so hard for me, such a good boy," he says quietly, a gentle smile flashing over his face before the devious grin returns. It's a sign Chris is in for a very good night. 

He takes Chris in his hand, grip slack aiming to both tease and prolong Chris’ pleasure. Kevin barely skates his hand along Chris's cock, tips of his fingers just barely grazing the head, but it's enough to send Chris involuntarily bucking his hips up off the bed, chasing the contact. 

"What do you want me to do for you, Chris?" Kevin asks, a bit of a teasing lilt to his voice. He drags a softly trailing his hand up Chris's balls, then down to the cock head only to start over again. "You have to tell me." 

"Want you to fuck me," Chris grunts out, and fuck if he doesn't feel a bit off saying it so easily, normally they can draw things out better and get proper foreplay in. However after the day Chris has had, it's not too surprising.

I can do that," Kevin says, eyes locking onto Chris’. "But you have to do what I say, okay? You have to be a good boy for me ." Chris takes in a sharp breath, Kevin bending down to just barely drag the tip of his tongue along Chris's cock. "I know you can do it," Kevin finishes. "You're always so good." 

Chris is flushed just from his words, his already well-bitten lip getting abused between his teeth again. “I can be a good boy, promise.” 

Kevin reluctantly pulls all the way off of Chris to go grab the lube from his bag. He produces it as fast as he can, firmly in his hand, looking up as he does so. "Spread your legs for me, baby."

Chris licks his lips, and obeys, thighs spreading softly on the sheets. Kevin crawls up the bed resting between Chris’ knees, flicks the cap up and squirts a generous amount of the cherry flavored, yes flavored but that's a story for another time, into his hand. The first touch of his fingers to Chris's entrance is cold, but quickly warms as Kevin traces small circles around and around the flesh. He rubs his finger all around the rim, and, if Chris didn't love both Kevin and the undivided attention, he probably would be getting incredibly snarky and perhaps even bitchy. Kevin, still not entering, glances up as he sees Chris tensing. 

"Relax, baby," he says, moving up to place a deep if quick kiss on Chris's lips. "I'll take good care of you. You gotta relax."

Chris absolutely believes that; it's just that his back already hurts, he can't afford for it to be worse. 

Kevin starts to push his finger inside him at that, shallow at first, only as far as the knuckle, working the digit inside slowly, making sure to feel around, spreading Chris open. Chris's used to the sensation by now, they’ve done it enough, and thinks Kevin could honestly hurry up with this, but he knows his lover likes to take his time. After all, good boys don't rush.

The single digit massages around, the scent of artificial cherry in the air. The finger only barely glances over his prostate, although Chris's hips jerk at the much needed stimulation and he lets out one hell of a whine, digging his fingers into Kevin’s back. Kevin repeats this, again and again, and Chris has to breathe deep to still himself, he can't rush this, he has to be a good boy. Another finger finally prods it's way gently in, beginning to stretch him out. 

Kevin reaches inside a little deeper, opening him up, and the gentle rhythm is nice and frankly if he didn't want so much more, Chris could lay back and enjoy it for a long while. As it is he has to concentrate hard not to try and shove down on Kevin’s fingers. His thoughts are interrupted by the third finger working its way in; there's quite the burn but not as bad as it could’ve been, but Kevin's fingers distract him as they move a little harder inside him, a little faster too. Kevin finally rubs over his prostate again, and Chris pushes back onto the touch. If his cock had flagged at all while he was being stretched open, its sure as hell back at full attention. So Kevin rubs harder, and Chris groans, face flushed. Harder, but still a slow, agonizing pace; Chris gasps as that other lube smeared hand slicks up his cock in a tight grip. The pace there is torturous too; Kevin matches his movements inside and outside, intense but ever so horribly slow. 

He rubs even harder at Chris's prostate, and the man chokes on a moan, his cock dripping precum onto his stomach. A whine builds in his throat, but he resists; tries desperately to be patient. 

"Please," he groans, swallowing hard. "Please, I want you. I want you inside me, please just--"

"Shh, shh," Kevin shushes him, trying to calm him. "It's okay." His eyes flash bright. "I've got you." 

He pulls his fingers carefully out of Chris, watching the man's entrance clench and his hips wiggle, terribly missing the blessed stimulation; then struggles to remove his own shorts, it'd be easier if he backed up a bit but he couldn't bring himself to move away from Chris. The black shorts finally fall onto the bed, revealing Kevin's own flushed cock, hard, curving up towards his body. Chris would be lying if he said he doesn't almost start drooling on himself. 

"Kevin bites his lip in pleasure as he slicks himself up with lube; Chris had completely forgotten the man hasn't touched himself yet, and the knowledge makes him all the more desperate. His legs fall open even wider in anticipation, and Kevin settles farther between his thighs. Kevin traces an lubed hand along his tanned thigh, corner of his mouth twitching; he hoists Chris's leg up a bit to maneuver closer. 

His cockhead rubs against his entrance, and it takes everything in Chris not to outright keen pathetically, he'd already done that once today, he refused to do it again. Kevin's cock pushes in, backs up, circles his entrance again for another moment; before finally pushing in all the way in. 

Chris exhales loudly, eyes closing tight as Kevin pushes into him slowly. It's such a full, overwhelming feeling, but still he can feel his hips pushing back, trying to work Kevin inside him. It's a sign of how badly he needs Kevin right now. 

“Kev, I need you, fuck, it's so bad. I want you~” His voice trails into a low groan as Kevin starts playing with one of his nipples. 

"Patience, babe," Kevin says, but his breath is rushed and his cheeks are lighting up pink. He settles inside Chris fully, yet still, Chris can't wait; he pushes back into the man, urging him to give in and just fuck him already. Kevin gives a small laugh, deep and rich, and does just as Chris wants. He thrusts in slow but full, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in. 

“God, Chris, you’re so good. Too good, both as a friend and a lover.” 

He then presses lite kisses onto Chris’ whole face before he lifts one of Chris’ legs up onto his shoulder and sets a torturous pace; hard enough, grinding against Chris's prostate, to get him close; but not enough to come. Freakin’ cock tease. 

Desperation bursts in Chris's chest; he wants to cry, whine, push back harder onto the cock impaling him, to let go and lose it. But Kevin wouldn't have any of that, and he knows it. 

Kevin grinds in a bit harder, and Chris's cock, neglected, jumps against his abdomen; his orgasm rushes head-on, and Kevin immediately slows down and wraps two fingers too tight at the base of his cock, simulating a cock ring. Chris chokes back a cry of frustration; even as Kevin begins to speed up again, and finally thrust harder.

"Please," Chris chokes out, body bouncing along to Kevin's movements as he pushes back onto him.

"Just a little longer," Kevin says, barely retaining his calm demeanor. "I know you can do it, baby." 

He's slowed down again now, and Chris wants to fucking loose it, but he clutches at the sheets instead. Kevin's breathing is labored; he's clearly nearing the end himself. Chriss cock drips precum heavily onto his stomach, and as Kevin speeds up again, he can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

"Please," he croaks out, beginning to go incoherent as Kevin grinds hard against his prostate. "Please, please, please--" 

"You're doing so good, baby," Kevin says breathlessly. "Just a little longer, you're doing so good--"

Chris chokes on his own whines, writhing back on the cock inside him. "Please--" He gets his wish when Kevin starts to grind roughly inside of him, fast and unsteady. "Oh," he says, slightly delirious. "Oh, oh--" 

Just when he thinks he can't take anymore, Kevin takes his slightly lube slick cock in hand, tugging at him quickly. Chris's head drops unceremoniously onto the pillow as he pants heavily, and has to bite his lips as to not get too loud and ends up biting so hard it bleeds again. "Come for me, baby," Kevin pants. "You can do it, come on, come--" 

Chris's body jerks tight as he pulses in Kevin's hand; he thinks he's probably babbling obscenities, but he can't care. He just keeps coming, and coming, and it feels like he's sobbing, it's just so fucking good. When the pleasure ends and he can finally begin to think straight again, Kevin is still stroking his cock lightly, and his stomach is covered with the remains of his long-built-up orgasm. 

"So good, baby," Kevin groans, face scrunching up. "So, so good-- g-good--" His cock spasms inside of Chris as he comes, warmth flooding the blonde man's body. He groans as he watches Kevin come undone above him; it never fails to be utterly fucking amazing. Kevin collapses on top of him, and he sighs. 

"Remind me to have bad days more often if this is what it gets me," Chris says, a little slurred, panting. 

Kevin laughs, and gods, Chris loves that sound. Kevin then pulls Chris close, nose getting a good whiff of Chris’s hair. 

Chris’ phone sounds from its place in his long forgotten pants pocket, blaring out Vince McMahon’s theme, and Chris can't help it; he bursts out laughing. 

"God, he only calls at the worst of times.," he says, shaking his head, he tries to make a move to answer it but Kevin keeps him locked in his arms. Kevin looks up at him, his lack of respect for authority practically manifests in his eyes and smile as. "I don't know. I think if anyone asks, he never called. Besides, I'd like to keep you wrapped up in my arms and maybe in a bit I can get the Universal belt and see how it looks around your waist while I fuck you senseless" 


End file.
